1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of power tool attachments, and more particularly to a brush attachment for a reciprocating saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,903,657; 3,914,906; 3,950,896; 4,128,970; 4,707,947 and 4,893,437 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse power tool attachments.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient and practical brush attachment for a reciprocating saw.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a need for a new and improved brush attachment for a reciprocating saw and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.